Generation 2
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: Rating for future chapters. I don't own anyone. *Please Review. Be Kind/Nice.*
1. Lily

**Lily**

It was Friday night and my sister Willow, myself, our friends June, Raven and April were sitting in the living room of our small lit New York apartment. My mom had just finished painting our nails and was now baking cookies. Tori Amos was drifting through the air from Willow's CD player.

"When's Dad due home?" Raven asked Mom.

"Next week I think," she answered.

Mom had married one of her boyfriends, Mike and then had Raven and April with him. They'd later divorced. Mom and her friend Joey, our dad, had moved in together and wre now living together. Their friends Ross, Rachel, Chandler and Monica were living in Paris, along with Ross and Rachel's daughter Emma. Ross had a son Ben from a previous marriage. Also in Paris were Monica and Chandler's children Erica and Jack. Ross and Julie had dated for awhile and had had a daughter June. Raven and April were sisters.

Monica was a chef in Paris, and Rachel was at a fashion show. Joey made his living as an actor, and Ross, a paleontoligist. Mom was a massage therapist and a songwriter/folk singer.

The door opened and Dad came in, smiling.

"Ooh are those cookies I smell?" he asked.

"Yeah I just put them in the oven," Mom replied.

On the round table by the door Dad put 4 white cardboard pizza boxes.

"Hey I brought pizza for you. Oh, and one for me," he informed us.

"You're not goingto eat an entire box are you?" Willow asked, smiling up at Dad.

"Well no, not the box itself."

"Have you seen him eat?" I asked my sister.

Dad loved to eat.

"How'd the show go?" April asked.

"Ok. I covered for the actors who forgot their lines. The understudy got the lead, as the lead was out."

"Oh, well that was nice of you."

"What kind of cookies?" June asked.

"Peanut butter. Would you help?" Mom asked Dad.

"Yeah what can I do?" he went over to the white metal stove she was standing by.

They took some cookie mix out of the bags and poured each into a white bowl, mixing it.

"How was worok?" Dad asjed her.

"Ok."

We waited for our nails to dry. The smell of cookies filles the air.

Willow looked a lot like Mom, with straight, wheat colored hair. Raven, April, June and I all had long dark hair, like Dad, Monica, Mike, Ross and Julie. June had brown eyes, Raven, April and I had blue eyes. My hair was curly.

"Do you want some pizza?" Willow asked me.

"No, not right now," I answered.

"Oh, ok."

"What about cookies?" Raven asked.

Mom made the best cookies.

"Ok."

April sat up, wide-eyed. The room went quiet. Even the music stopped, which wasn't unusual given we lived in an old building and was prone to odd things occuring.

We looked at her.

"Yes?" Dad asked.

"Something's going to happen. To Erica and ............someone here," she told us.

She often had visions.


	2. Phoebe

**Phoebe**

After Joey and I put the cookies in the oven I put my long green coat on.

"Hey where you goin? I just got in," he asked.

"Out for a bit. Grocery shopping, maybe."

"Oh."

I gathered my keys and purse and left, locking and closing our apartment door behind me. I walked down the stairs and out the front door of the building into the cold night air.

I walked down the sidewalk to Whole Foods, picking up a basket as I entered. The air was cold.

I went in and wandered down the aisles, picking up various items - cereal, cheese, yogurt, frozen meals, cookies, cranberry juice, triscuits, hummus, pasta - as I did so, loading them into the black plastic rectangular basket.

I got to the produce section, which was colorful and smelled wonderful. I walked to the carrots. Over by the oranges I saw a woman my height, thin, with long dark hair wearing a long black coat. She walked toward me.

"Phoe Phoebe?" she asked.

"Hm?" I asked, putting a bag of mini carrots into my basket.

I wondered how she knew who I was.

"It's me, Monica."

"Monica?" I asked, vaguely recognizing the name.

"You know, Gellar."

"Oh! Omygod hi!"

We hugged an awkward hug, with our baskets to our sides.

"Are you almost done shopping?" she asked at the same time I asked "what are you doing here?"

We laughed.

"You first," she told me.

"Yeah, you?"

I looked at her basket, which had boxes of muffin, scone, cake and brownie mix in it.

"Yeah I've been eating takeout since I got back. Here, you can put some of your stuff in my basket," she offered.

"Ok. I need berries, still. And soup."

"That it?"

"Yeah."

We transferred the carrots, pasta, triscuits and yogurt to her basket. Mine felt slightly less heavy.

We walked to the berries, picking up blueberries, raspberries and strawberries, putting them in her basker. Then we went to the organic foods aisle, where she picked up several soup cans and put them in her basket.

"So?" I asked as we made our way to the cashier.

"So?" she countered.

"What are you doing here? Besides shopping."

"Oh. Well I have time off from work."

"Oh."

I looked around; "where're.........?"

"Oh, they're back in Paris."

"Oh, how's that?"

"Wonderful, exciting. The French love my food. I even speak a little French."

"Not, will you come to bed with me?"

I was reverting back to time, several years earlier, when she and I had double-dated; my date was a diplomat and hers was his translator.

She laughed, shook her head; "no."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily**

When Mom opened the door about an hour later that night she wasn't alone. Our Aunt Monica was with her.

"Hey," said Dad, looking up from his slice of pizza, smiling.

They set their grocery bags on the round table, began taking items out of them and setting them on the counter. Dad stood up, went over to them and he and Monica hugged.

"Hey, didn't know you were in town," he said.

"Yeah, neither did Phoebe. How are you?" she answered.

"Surprised."

"Oh, right, of course."

"Where are you staying? Where's everyone else?"

"At a hotel, and back in Paris."

"Oh. How was your flight?"

"Long. How are things with you?"

As they conversed they put the groceries away.


	4. Jack

_Meanwhile, in Paris........_

**Jack**

It was an hour after dinner and my younger sister Erica and I were sitting in her room, talking.

"Erica, you have to eat," I told her.

"Well, no, I don't _have_ to eat," she countered.

"Well. Yes. Or.........you could always end up like Karen Carpenter."

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing."

"That's not the reason I'm not eating, Jack."

"Because........you want to be a singer?"

I was confused.

"No."

"Oh. Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything. I won't judge you."

"No but you'll _do_ something about it."

"Oh."

This worried me. Had someone hurt her?

"You don't know what its like. We're in Paris........makes perfect sense."

"What, makes perfect sense?"

"Oh cmon don't be so naieve."

"Um."

I wasn't sure how to react to that.

"Paris...........Moulin Rouge..........."

"The film or the place?"

"The place Jack. Cmon!"

"Hey I'm just trying to help you here. If you don't want my help, well."

"No, I do I just.........can't. tell. anyone."

Over the past several days my usually friendly sister had grown quieter, distant. Withdrawn.


	5. Emma

**Emma**

It was later that night and something had woken me up. I was living in a large flat Paris with my parents and half brother Ben, who was older than me. A few years ago we'd moved there with my Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler, and my cousins Erica and Jack. Aunt Monica was a chef here and had recently left to visit her friends Phoebe and Joey in New York.

My room was dark, with the exception of the moonlight pouring in from the window. I sat up. Down my arm was a string of light blue bruises. They'd appeared over the last few days. They didn't hurt. I'd also grown more tired.

I looked down at the bed linens, on which was a stream of blood from my arm.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up later that morning because I felt sick. It was daylight and I smelled crepes cooking. I knew my dad was up making breakfast in the kitchen as he often did. My aunt had taught him how. I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom which was right next to my bedroom. I opened the door, went in, closed the door and lied on the floor.

"Emma, breakfast!" Dad called.

"I'll go see if she's up," my brother told him.

"Ok."

I heard my brother walk to my bedroom and knock on the door.

"Emma?" he asked.

I mumbled something inaudible.

I heard my brother open the door of my room then close it and walk back to the kitchen

"Oh she must already be up," he told Dad.

"Oh."

Someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Emma?" Ben asked.

"Um yeah?"

"It's time for breakfast."

"I....I'm not hungry."

"Oh."

"She's not hungry," Ben reported.


End file.
